This invention relates to a physical barrier or fence.
One type of barrier makes use of a high density steel mesh. Typically, mesh panels are prefabricated under factory conditions and each panel is secured between and to an adjacent pair of posts which have lower ends embedded in the ground. Each panel is normally stiffened to prevent undue flexure of the panel by forming the panel with at least one horizontally extending reinforcing channel which, in cross section, is U-shaped or V-shaped. The channel is defined by bending appropriate portions of rods which make up the mesh.
The security rating which is provided by a fence may initially be adequate but, in many instances, due to a variety of factors, a higher security rating may be required of a fence after it has been erected. It is desirable for cost and other reasons to be able to upgrade a fence to achieve an acceptable degree of security, as opposed to erecting, from scratch, a separate fence. It is also desirable to be able to erect a fence which, ab initio, has a high security rating.
An object of the present invention is to address, to at least some extent, the aforementioned factors.